Turles Crusher Corps
Turles Crusher Corps. is a mercenary platoon who works closely with Turles, a low-class Saiyan pirate and former member of the Saiyan Army who bears a resemblance to Goku. They make their debut in the 1990 film Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, where the group sends a device to Earth, which catapults into a forest and causes a fire that completely destroys the area. History Formation The members of the Turles Crusher Corps. were all recruited by Turles on different planets.Akira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special", 1990 They are all quite strong; stronger than the average Z Fighters. According to the Ocean Dub of the film, the group was originally soldiers of Frieza. The goal of the Turles Crusher Corps. is to find a planet to grow the Tree of Might, in order to produce the fruit of the Tree of Might. This fruit gives the person who eats it unimaginable power. The Crusher Corps. wants to use this fruit to become the most powerful group of warriors in the universe. Some of their dialogue implies that their reasons for wanting to plant the Tree of Might is also out of a desire to defeat Frieza; Lakasei mentions that by eating the fruit they will be strong enough to defeat Frieza. Arrival on Earth The team arrives on Earth and plant a seed which grows the Tree of Might, a plant that sucks the life of the planet on which it was planted and leaves it a desert. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu's attempts to destroy the tree are unsuccessful, and it is not long before they are confronted by the mercenaries Amond, Daiz, Cacao, Rasin, and Lakasei; their leader, Turles, watches the encounter from inside his spaceship. Gohan arrives and joins the battle after rescuing Chiaotzu from Rasin, and is personally invited by Turles to join his men. Gohan refuses and is saved in time thanks to the arrival of Piccolo. Using a Power Ball, Turles forces Gohan to transform into a Great Ape and sets him on Goku, who eventually manages to cut his son's tail off and restore him to normal. They then attack Goku, who retaliates and kills them using the Kaio-ken technique. A showdown ensues between Goku and Turles, with Goku having the upper hand until Turles pushes his power further by eating a fruit of the Tree of Might. Slowly recovering while Turles is distracted by the rest of the Z Fighters, Goku decides to use the Spirit Bomb. Unable to gather energy from living beings, Goku decides to use the stolen energy inside the Tree of Might itself. Eventually successful in creating the Spirit Bomb, Goku sees his opportunity, and fires it straight into Turles, who is carried up the trunk of the Tree of Might and destroyed along with the tree when the Spirit Bomb explodes. Escaping from Hell Members of Turles Crusher Corps' briefly appear in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, among the residents of Hell that make their escape to Earth. They were presumably all defeated by Gohan, who confronted them, and sent back to Hell. Members *Amond – Second in command *Cacao – Elite soldier *Daiz – Elite soldier *Rasin – Elite soldier *Lakasei – Elite soldier Trivia *The name of the group is derived from the character profiles (namely, Turles' profile) on the FUNimation DVD of The Tree of Might. *The name of each member is a pun of a certain type of nut, bean, or related food item (Amond for Almond, Cacao for cocoa bean, Daiz for soybean, Rasin for raisin, and Lakasei for peanut). Gallery DBZ Tree of Might villains.jpg|The Crusher Corps. CrusherCorp4.png|Amond with Lakasei and Rasin CrusherCorp6.png|The Crusher Corps. confronts Goku CrusherCorp7.png|Amond and Cacao attack Goku Turles Crusher Corps defeated.png|Turles Crusher Corps. defeated Turles and his Men Dragon Ball Heroes promo.png|Turles and his Crusher Corps in a promo for Dragon Ball Heroes Turles and his gang.png|The Crusher Corps in Dragon Ball Heroes DBHTurlesCrusherCorps.png|The Turles Crusher Corps. References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Factions Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains